rockstargamesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bunnyjoke/Archive 3
RE: Ok, I'll see what its about. -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 17:39, April 30, 2012 (UTC) RE:Agent Wiki Yeah, I've seen that. Well, he didn't do something bad, though I know his history :P -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 03:37, May 8, 2012 (UTC) :Well, thanx for letting me know about him there :) Anyway, we are much done with the Agent wiki for now, no other information was revealed. -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 03:58, May 8, 2012 (UTC) :Yep. The good news are that Max Payne 3 will be released in a week. I will buy it on day one, and comeplete the singleplayer in no-time, then I'm going to a deathy row on the multiplayer :D -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 04:02, May 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah, I saw your comment. I'm pretty sure that the DLCs will just like those of Red Dead Redemption; 3-4 multiplayer DLCs, and atleast 1 singelplayer DLC. -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 04:08, May 8, 2012 (UTC) It's cool :) -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 04:11, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I saw that. I really like the new editions they made to the chat. Anway, I have to go to school. Seeya bro ;) -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 04:17, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Hey bro! Just wanted to say Happy birthday! -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 16:03, May 8, 2012 (UTC) :Here's the cake :) -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 16:05, May 8, 2012 (UTC) RE:Max Payne 3 Not yet, but I have ordered it. Those assholes have the Xbox version of the game, but they don't have the PS3 version. Anyway, are you going to get Max Payne 3? -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 16:03, May 15, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, okay man :) -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 17:17, May 15, 2012 (UTC) RE:My opinion matters to you (or at least you say that) Dude, it looks so cool! Awesome work ;) -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 17:08, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Need opinion Hey bro, check my latest job: Characters in Red Dead Revolver. Took me two days to complete it, but it looks really cool. I think that will be the way I'm going to create all the characters lists: Central>Major>Supporting. -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 05:30, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Thanks bro :), and I saw the new guy. -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 15:02, June 8, 2012 (UTC) RE:Changes I must to admit, very good. I'm not using the MB skin alot, but I may use now ;) -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 18:37, June 13, 2012 (UTC) RE: Wow, bro. Really cool scrennshots. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 04:48, July 13, 2012 (UTC) RE:Checking in Heya Bunny! Everythin's fine, just a little bored and busy. Still checkin' the wikis, though. How are you? -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 16:25, July 23, 2012 (UTC) RE: Thanks bro :) -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 15:12, July 27, 2012 (UTC) RE: It nice, bro ;) -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 18:37, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Yeah man, the new one nice too, but it's a bit short. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 12:47, August 3, 2012 (UTC) RE: A LOT happened. Check Tom's and Jeff's talk pages for the short story :D -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 17:45, August 10, 2012 (UTC) RE: Thanks, I edit on the GTA wiki and saw this wiki linked to a few pages so I decided to join. :) HuangLee (talk) 17:54, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Why? Bro, why did you left that message on that "thing"'s talk page? Last thing I want is that this guy will begin to annoy you. :) "It" already took much energy from me and Tom :P You really don't want this "thing" as an enemy. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 18:11, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :Alright, bro, thanks. Dang, this guy does not know fear - we block one account, he releases another. He's an evil genius! (remember that word ;D) -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 04:52, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Mod Thanks for the info, I'll stick around a bit and see how it goes. :D HuangLee (talk) 20:36, August 10, 2012 (UTC) RE: GREAT! Now we can play together. My PSN is ilanronen. I had a previous account, but it was deleted :( Is your PSN usenamecapped? -- `'ILan (XD • • Home )' 04:14, August 24, 2012 (UTC) :That whould be nice. I've already sent a friend request to your PSN. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 04:56, August 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Yep, it is Red Dead Redemption :P -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 05:08, August 24, 2012 (UTC) :::Sure. Good night :P -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 05:12, August 24, 2012 (UTC) ::::'Sup noobie :P All you need to do is to either invite me for a play, or rither I'll invite you. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 14:31, August 24, 2012 (UTC) In Israel, it is 17:41. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 14:42, August 24, 2012 (UTC) RE: Now it would be good. I'm starting school in two days, so I don't know when I'll be able to play. Sorry :( -- `'ILan (XD • • Home )' 14:56, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey Dom, where are you? Why did you disconnect? -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 15:15, August 24, 2012 (UTC) :Well, now I'm going to the toilet room, but I guess I'll play PS3 in a couple of minutes. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 16:25, August 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Sure, if that's what you want. If you'll change your and you want to play now, it is alright :) -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 16:41, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Re:PSN part 2 Yeah, lets try again. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 15:19, August 25, 2012 (UTC) :Sure man, I always like to play, but not now, I'm working on Victor Vance's page on GTA Wiki. Check it out! - ILan (XD • • Home ) 14:07, August 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Lets play GTA IV. Which one you want to play? GTAIV? TLAD? TBOGT? (I have a seperate version) -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 14:14, August 26, 2012 (UTC) :Lets play The Ballad of Gay Tony. It is the funniest multiplayer. But let me finish my work on Vic Vance first. I only has to add pics and I'm done. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 14:26, August 26, 2012 (UTC) RE:New game Sure I know that game - I played it before, but unfortunely I don't own it. Awesome game with undefeatable humor. PS I've also downloaded the demo of Sleeping Dogs. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 18:01, October 12, 2012 (UTC) :The visuals of the game are pretty good, except for the characters models. The combat is somewhat messy, but enjoyable. Story is amazing. BTW, if you want a true multiplayer experience, you should get Uncharted 2 & 3. Then you can play with me. Other awesome games you should get for your PS3 are Max Payne 3 and Assassin's Creed 3 (coming this month) - two brutal games that leave trails of blood ^^ -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 18:20, October 12, 2012 (UTC) RE: Wheatley is one of the funniest characters ever created in gaming. His dialogue was just amazing! -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 16:28, October 16, 2012 (UTC) :Well, after his betrayal, I just wanted to kill him. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 17:48, October 16, 2012 (UTC) RE: That's great! This is a very good game (9.6/10 on my scale). We have to play together soon, whne I'll find some time between school, family, frtiends and wiki editing :D I hope to see you on the Max Payne Wiki ;) -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 17:04, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Red Links Hey what's up i've noticed that there many characters in the gta and other games have the red marks of non existing pages and i just thought that it kind of looks like a mess (Ray boccino (talk) 16:09, December 28, 2012 (UTC)) Wait i know if you say yes how can fix that we can just go on the link put the characters of what game category then put the name of te character so it would link to the page (Ray boccino (talk) 16:19, December 28, 2012 (UTC)) wait did you said i can create pages for all characters(Ray boccino (talk) 02:29, December 29, 2012 (UTC)) RE: Thanks man how to do that already the thing is that ive been going fast on creating the pages that i forgot to do it, and also i was wondering if we can create pages for every mission and chapter, case of each game series, i just think that it will make this wiki more complete, so then im going to put the mission in the gta game category, thanks (Ray boccino (talk) 20:19, January 2, 2013 (UTC)) Oh that i forgot about that, jejejejeje that was like a year ago when that happen, no man i don't do that, i summarize what the missions are from, but some may look somewhat like gta wiki info due to the fact that info is needed in the mission such as the boss, but no i dont do that but thanks for the warning (Ray boccino (talk) 20:46, January 2, 2013 (UTC)) RE Templates: Bunnyjoke before you create the infobox missions template would you teach me how to create one like the favorite game series kind. (Ray boccino (talk) 00:18, January 3, 2013 (UTC)) yeah those ones(Ray boccino (talk) 00:29, January 3, 2013 (UTC)) Thx Thanks for the tip. :) So, you're on both GTA Wiki and L.A. Noire? You suggested yourself for a demotion on GTA, right? I'm a patroller on GTA Wiki, too. See you around, Bunny, Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 15:05, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I'm on L.A. Noire Wiki too. Cool. I don't wanna get too fuzzy about it, but did it have to do with the GTA Wiki itself? Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 15:55, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Sure. I respect that. So, I'm thinking this wiki could use some more editors. I'm doing my best by removing dead links and fake info. Later on, Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 16:20, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Maybe we have to post links in Amazon, eBay, Youtube, Google, Facebook and Twitter to get some new rookies. I kid. But serious, maybe we should let some posts on other wikis. Is that possible? If so, I don't think that would such a bad idea. A kind of "good propaganda". Subliminal messages and that sorta thing. xD Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 16:30, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Sure. I'll tell some friends about it. Not sure they'll be here, though. Most of them only know about GTA. And don't worry, I don't spam. I used to be on GTW, and it was good for a bit, but then they started getting on my nerves about their page on Facebook, to put a like in it...nevermind. The annoyance. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 16:47, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Thanks RE: Thanks bunnyjoke for creating that template now we colud get started on the missions in gta games and that template may only work for gta missions only but i dont think it would work for the chapters in Max Payne and the cases in L.A Noire and also can i include video walkthroughs on the missions from gtaseriesvideos in youtube. (Ray boccino (talk) 20:39, January 3, 2013 (UTC)) Dude im impressed that is good man i like it has the whole mission template for gta and other games, thanks man (Ray boccino (talk) 00:03, January 4, 2013 (UTC)) More editors Bunnyjoke i was wondering if i could round up some editors from the other wiki's like L.A Noire wiki ones and some of gta's wiki and you can do it, i bet you got alot of friens in your other wiki. because we could some more editors (Ray boccino (talk) 01:29, January 4, 2013 (UTC)) Ok, I got it (Ray boccino (talk) 01:43, January 4, 2013 (UTC)) Messages RE: Im going to clear up everything is there problem with erasing them (Ray boccino (talk) 15:11, January 6, 2013 (UTC)) Ok man i got it, i put it back ill archived them all, i was planning to eresed the messages that were the characters, copying pages, and red links because they are from 2011 and 2012 and only to keep thos new year messages but ill archived them when i get the time to do it. meawhile, i will stop creating mission pages and i will try to expand the pages the wiki already got so we can get that done and finish the new ones later and can you help me with that too man, please (Ray boccino (talk) 15:36, January 6, 2013 (UTC)) Pictures hey what's up man i added some pictures to the character pages, can see if they are good or bad (Ray boccino (talk) 01:14, January 7, 2013 (UTC)) RE: Bunny whats up man i did some editing in the characters in LCS page check it out and we need some more character additions to be done with that page (Ray boccino (talk) 16:45, January 19, 2013 (UTC)) Template hey bunny joke can you create an unreleased template, this user painkill is asking for one Ray boccino (talk) 03:01, February 4, 2013 (UTC) RE: Hey Dom, long time no see! I'm sorry to hear about your family problems. I hope everything will be solved soon. To be honset, I'm not very active too, having many exams and tasks in my high-fucking-school, as well as spending most of my time either training my mind or body. If I'm not wrong you are from Arizona, right? Have you already been in Iowa? If not, I wish best luck to you, as well as to your cartoon show! BTW, my PS3 is kinda dead; its HD cabel has some problem, so for now I'm stuck with a bitchy, black screen, although my uncle promised me he will help me to fix it. Anyway, good to hear from you agin, old friend! -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 17:16, March 12, 2013 (UTC) :LoL, I know! I sometimes use terms which even I don't understand! :P While I'll fix my PS3, I would keep it mainly for GTA5. Afterwards, I'm gonna buy that PS4 crap, ONLY for Uncharted 4 and GTA 6. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 18:49, March 12, 2013 (UTC) ::I heard (and read crtics' reviews) that the Wii U is a good, but not great, console, although it does support HD, unlike the original Wii. According to IGN, Sony may release sometime after the PS4's launch a patch to transfer purchases from the PS3. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 19:38, March 12, 2013 (UTC) I just got your message. Thanks a lot for the template man! Painkill (talk) 00:42, March 26, 2013 (UTC) User avatar Hey Bunny, nice avatar you've got now :D? I asked some of my friends to come here, not many have (if any of them did), mostly because they just know about GTA and Max Payne... How are things going 'round here? I ain't been too active here as of lately, mostly because when I was editing Huang Lee's page and adding a whole lot of info, my laptop went out of battery and I lashed out and wasn't quite in the mood for a long time. If I can, I'll "re-activate" myself again here. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 20:35, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Ok, I will try talking them into signing up again, then. About me, I think I will be active again by the end of this week. Good luck moving to Iowa, Bunny! SYL, Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 19:15, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Hey Dom! Happy birthday! You're turning 17 today, right? I wish you luck, happiness and riches today, tomorrow and beyond. GTA 5 included! ^^ -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 06:20, May 8, 2013 (UTC) :Well, I hope that the move will be successful, the same goes for your cartoon. I don't think you need to make a blog about that, mainly 'cos the wiki is kinda dead (I was busy in studies, as well in editing the GTA Wiki). -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 14:16, May 8, 2013 (UTC) ::Happy b-day, BunnyJ! :: Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 19:56, May 8, 2013 (UTC :::You're welcome. :::I hope you liked the cake. :) :::Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 19:55, May 9, 2013 (UTC) ::::OK, if you say so haha. ::::Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 20:01, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday BunnyJ! Sorry for being late to this party! --Painkill (talk) 00:18, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Hi Bunny I like the seris of games by rockstar and IMV my edits will be needed here.Owen1983 (talk) 18:55, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Time to pick up this wiki from ruins! Hi bro, Dom, I think it is time to pick this dead wiki up from its ruins! I've been reading some of the pages and... well, you know what I mean ;) We need a new set of admins and moderators, as Extremo, Tom and Dan are inactive. But, where are my manners? How are you, man? Long time no see! You didn't touch your PS3 for over a week. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 13:28, June 25, 2013 (UTC) :Well, I thought of... I dunno :P Do you have any suggestions? -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 13:54, June 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Good idea! Can you do this? :) -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 14:10, June 25, 2013 (UTC) :::I think Mikey deserves admin rights. But should we promote him now (currently has 55 edits) or let him do several more edits (100-200) prior to promotion? -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 10:29, June 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I think on making a blog asking users if they want to become Mod\Admin. My judgement tells me to promote Mikey, but I also respect your judgement, so if you say to wait a little, so be it! :) -- ILan (XD • • Home ) Deepak Raj this guys behavior is getting out of line not only is he posting fanon he is inserting false information too. --Owen1983 (talk) 17:18, June 27, 2013 (UTC) about what you said I thought long and hard about this I did act a bit rash and you do need editors so I am back Owen1983 (talk) 21:52, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Owen I had enough of him. Not only he continued to copy articles from other wiki, but he also dares to create a copy of the GTA wiki, as well as taking information from the wiki! I blocked him for a week, so he'll have time to understand what he did. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 10:14, July 16, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, he copied everything. Check for example the pages "Tony (GTA 1)", "Bike" and "Fort Law" they look the same in both wikis; words, format, etk. Check also the page "Bati 800"; he clearly copied that one as he even copied the navbox! -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 14:34, July 16, 2013 (UTC) ::I said everything I had to say. He has a week to think about that, too. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 18:46, July 16, 2013 (UTC)